New Eyes
by Allonsypuff
Summary: The Doctor's regenerated. People die. Everyone may die. Nothing out of the ordinary.
1. The TARDIS Has Landed

"AMELIA!" Her head whipped around to see the "Doctor" tossing a hammer at her. She raised her arms instinctively, as the rubber hammer struck her arms and clatter to the glass floor of the out-of-control TARDIS.

"AMY!" the Doctor shouted giving her a quick look as he danced around his haywire machine. He wasn't her Doctor, though. He was different. He was more mature, more… different. Her Doctor was bouncy and child-like. The Doctor ripped off his signature bowtie and tweed coat as he flipped a few switches, pulled some levers, and… well, she didn't know. Her Doctor would tell her what she was doing, this stranger was angry at her. For what, she did not know.

The last thing she remembered of her Doctor was him shouting her name as she tripped backwards as a terrifyingly alive Dalek screamed "EXTERMINTE!" She'd woken up in the crazy blue box with this man in her best friend's clothes, flying the TARDIS.

She was lying on the ground, tipping back and forth, unable to grip anything on the smooth ground. She caught a throat ripping scream in her throat as the TARDIS turned. She gasped and slide as the ground beneath her turned into air, and the inside wall of the TARDIS. "THE POLE!" the Doctor shouted at her as she scrambled to latch onto the pole of the hand bar encircling the center of the TARDIS.

She looked over at the imposter; even though he didn't look like her beloved Doctor, she was frightened and he looked like her safest bet to turn to. He huffed a little at the tilted ground, but paid no mind to it, sliding around, as always, and keeping his balance as he started to regain control of the TARDIS. She breathed a sigh of short lived relief as the TARDIS rightened; but it was definitely short-lived.

She crept to her feet as the TARDIS smoothed out a bit, but was shoved to the floor in a cry as the TARDIS landed… sorta. Everything in the TARDIS seemed to jump in fright as the TARDIS landed, striking something, like a chimney or a trashcan.

The Doctor bounced up off the bit of glass he'd been tossed onto and glided outside. "Rory the Roman!" she heard the Doctor squeal in his new deeper voice.

"Uh, AMY?" he shouted as she hollered "HERE" and stumbled outside.

"Where's th- she stopped mid-sentence as her darting gaze settled on a tall, light brown haired man lying on the floor. She gulped and knelt down to him.

"Amy? Who's that? Where's the Doctor?" Rory asked, his voice starting to quicken as he spoke. She sighed as straightened up, pointing at the man on the floor.

"Meet the Doctor."


	2. An Unexpected Arrival

"Amy! Amy! You're home!" Amelia's head whipped up to see a little 12 year old girl running up to her; it was Rory's friend's sister's brother-in-law's niece's stepfather's half-sister's daughter's daughter, Ellesmera.

"Meri!" Amy squealed, forgetting the newly regenerated Doctor to hug her tiny friend.

Meri giggled and hugged her back, mumbling into her arm, "Why is there a man on your floor and a hole in your roof?"

Amy stepped back and laughed, looking at the big, gaping hole in her yellow ceiling, "Long story, kid."

"Ya," Rory scratched at his ear, "I was wondering that too…" Amelia gulped down a snort at her husband's uneasy look and glanced down at Meri. But Meri was looking at someone else entirely; she was looking right through the open door of the TARDIS.

Amy gasped slightly and yanked the door closed, or, rather, attempted, as the young girl's foot was wedged in the door. Meri took a shaking breath, while looking absolutely terrified.

"A-a-amy?" she stuttered over her slightly shaking body, she looked as if someone had turned the temperature down to 0 degrees. She shivered and peeled the door open, her eyes wide in amazement.

"No, Meri!" Amy sputtered as the adolescent slipped inside the great machine.

Amy turned to her husband with a look of utter dread. Rory shrugged and bent down to the Doctor as if saying "You can deal with her."

Amy bit her lip. _What would I even say?_ she thought.

She'd just opened her mouth to utter some pure nonsense about illusions, when little Meri's head poked out of the TARDIS with a grin plastered onto her face as her blue eyes changed, slightly to purple. "It's bigger on the inside!" she chirped in her light Irish accent, "My mam would love one of these."

Amy's head jerked back slightly, her brow furrowed, "Uh, Meri, let's talk."

As Amelia explained the works and wonders of the Doctor and his TARDIS, the man himself only came around once.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Rory had been shouting while lightly tapping his cheek with the palm of his hand.

"Whoa! I'm up, Roman!" the Doctor screeched as he bounced up, as Meri let out a thin, shrill cry out of reflex.

The Doctor clambered up and stumbled to the couch, "Got any food, Ponds?" The Doctor sighed and looked at himself while mumbling something about changing in the TARDIS.

The Doctor hopped up and slid through the blue door while shouting something about bowties not being cool anymore.

Amy looked at Meri, "He's changed though; the Doctor I mean. He's not just got a new face; he's got a new… him. He's completely different."

Meri looked up at Amelia, noticing a single, alien tear gliding down her unacknowledging face. Meri bit her dainty lip and looked at her legs, crossed up beneath her.

"Meri," Amy said suddenly after staring at the wooden door of the TARDIS, "Let's go see the TARDIS." She bounced up from the couch while sneaking a hand to her face to wipe the tear's long-gone trail.

Meri looked at Amy, "Wicked!"

Amy laughed and walked to the dark blue door, leaving a snoring Rory on the armchair. Meri skipped ahead of Amy and jumped inside. "Wicked," she whistled between the tiny gap in her two front teeth.

"Amelia! No guests!" The Doctor called from the center of the massive machine.

Meri looked him up and down; open TARDIS blue jacket, dark green dress shirt underneath, midnight black pants, and a chocolate brown trench coat.

Amy chuckled at the odd man, "No more bowties?"

The Doctor grinned, "You were right, bowties aren't that cool."

"I've been telling you that for the longest time now and you finally get it?"

"Nah, bowties were cool, but regeneration changes a few things."

Meri had tuned out of the conversation by then, and was climbing the glasses steps up to the giant control.

"Come on Meri," Meri faintly heard Amy call as she took in the wonderful little gadgets on the TARDIS's dash. Meri turned to Amy, her wide eyes pleading for a few more seconds. Amy shook her head and smiled, "Your mum will need you home."

Meri stuck out her lower lip, crossed her lightly tanned arms, and stomped to Amy. "I don't wanna go." Amy sighed sadly and took her hand, "Bye, Doctor."

"But, Amy!" the Doctor called out as the pair exited the TARDIS, "What do you mean?"

Amy sighed and looked at Meri, "Go outside, I'll walk you home in a moment."

Meri crept outside, nervous, as she heard, "I'm sorry, Doctor" from inside the house.

Meri sighed and plopped down on a log, tiny hand cradling her angular chin.

"Meri," she heard the cracking voice of Amelia from inside, "I can't walk you home, say hello to your mum for me, though." Meri dropped her head into her hands and groaned. She heard shuffling and hushed whispers from inside, as her mind started to remember something very important: There was a giant hole in Amy's house.

Meri popped up from her seat with a large grin on her face. She jogged over to the opening the wall and snuck inside. Both the Doctor and Amy weren't in front of the TARDIS anymore, but in kitchen as the Doctor searched for a snack for the road. Or, vortex, rather. Meri, who had always been very light on her feet, crept around the TARDIS and slipped right through the open door. She only marveled for a second this time, wasting only a moment to find her temporary hiding spot.

She her faint goodbyes and a few sniffles from outside, but kept hidden instead of seeing who was crying. She shifted ever so slightly as the Doctor entered the TARDIS and closed the door. He sighed and leaned back against the door and mumbled something she couldn't make out from her spot under the center of the TARDIS, tucked under wires to hide her.

The Doctor gulped down what seemed like foreshadowed tears as he clambered to the dash. He, absentmindedly, flicked a few switches, pulled a few hooks, and typed a few words on the TARDIS.

"GAHH!" Meri shrieked as she tumbled out of her hiding spot as the TARDIS shook as it took flight in the vortex.

"ELLESMERA!" the Doctor shouted as he looked beneath his feet to see Meri clutching the spot on her head where the floor said hello.

Meri looked up and gulped as the TARDIS dinged to a stop, her eyes widened in fear that he would just leave her where ever they were.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor cried as he clambered down the steps and to were Meri was.  
>"Uh, I just, um, kinda, wanted to…" Meri gulped and shrunk back as the Doctor approached her, "I wanted t-"<p>

"SWEETIE!"


End file.
